


Fear

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Danger, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, If you look after me I'll look after you., Running, care, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to LJ on February 4th, 2009.
> 
> Prompt: kwiknkleen gave me “fast and slow.”

He ran. He ran so hard, so quick, that his thighs burned and itched. Cold air blew against his cheeks as he tried to ignore the way his limbs grew heavy with each determined step.

His hearts ached and his entire body was frantic as he chased after her. Watching her walk away with those people, the fright of what they could do to her, spurring him on. Almost choking on the breath seesawing out of him, he refused to give up as the back of her came closer into view…

Fluffy hair, brilliantly red and shimmering in the sunlight, calling him towards dangerous rocks…

 

  
When he caught up to her, when he wrestled her away from the nasty people she’d been conversing with, he grabbed her hand tight and yanked her into motion. He forced her to push hard, push past the pain as they were followed. Even as she begged for them to stop, he kept them going; it tore at him to put her in such agony, but it wouldn’t be okay until they were safe. Until she—

Finally, he saw their chance and ran them through several alleyways. The random path he created confusing their pursuers and losing them completely by the time he began doubling back towards the TARDIS.

When he thought they were relatively safe, he slowed down to a fast paced walk. Donna tugged at the sleeve of his coat with her free hand, the other still tightly clenched in his, and scarcely restrained herself from yelling at him when she insisted they stop. She could barely feel her legs, she chokingly said. But he was still tense and his jaw was still locked as he continued on.

It was when she stopped completely and used her free hand to pull on his wrist, the wrist of the hand that wouldn’t let her go, that he finally gave them a break. He looked at her and was shocked to see tears in her eyes as she huffed.

“Donna,” he managed to strangle out past a tight throat and labored inhalations, “I’m sorry.”

He watched a few drops spill over clumped lashes. His throat seemed to stick together as he swallowed. He eased his grip on her hand as he added, “If they catch us…Donna, they’re masters of pain. I can’t—I can’t let them touch you—do to you what they did to me—“

His vision blurred, but it wasn’t from the dizzying lack of oxygen to his brain.

Then, he found himself being held tight. So tight that it hurt—which probably didn’t help the faintness he was feeling—but oh, it felt right. He screwed his eyes shut.

If he could hide, just hide for one second, gather himself so she wouldn’t see—

He shuddered as she kissed his cheek, her lips smudging away a wet trail he’d desperately wanted to wipe at.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing back as she pressed the cold length of her nose to his cheek.

They stayed like that for an eternity. He swore that she was the one rocking them slightly as she pressed her face into the hollow of his throat, her lips to his steadying pulse—a type of reassurance that allowed him to ease out a slow breath.

Finally, she was the one to pull back, taking his hand in hers as she gave him a sad smile, cupped his cheek, and jogged them back to safety.

 

([♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mywho))


End file.
